Carpe Diem
by WordNerb93
Summary: Master Chief has saved the galaxy from the Flood. But, what happens when he finds himself trapped in an alternate reality? Can a group of young kids help this Spartan seize the day, and seize victory from another deranged Prophet bent on destruction?
1. Chapter 1: Of Wormholes and Reentries

**Hey there! This is my first attempt at a crossover story. As such, I leave all readers fair warning: if it doesn't work out, I will drop it and delete it (unless someone else wants to pick it up...).**

**Now, as a crossover between the Phineas and Ferb show and the Halo video games, this will have quite a bit.**

**Halo fans, be warned of jokes you will only get if you watch the show. And, I know this story will be completely disproved in Halo 4 (even if this could happen).  
><strong>

**Phineas and Ferb fans, be prepared for specifications on weapons and other rote facts that only Halo fans will know.**

**This is rated T due to: violence, blood, gore, probable swearing (may or may not happen), and disturbing images. Also contains: romance, impossibilities accomplished, humor, semi-aquatic mammals, adventure, British accents, family themes, and giant floating baby heads.**

**Rating may be subject to change. If anyone thinks it should be upped to M, please let me know.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I don't own the Halo franchise, even if I own most of the games (on disc).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Of Wormholes and Reentries<strong>

_Date: November 7, 2554_

_Location: UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn

_Personal: UNSC Artificial intelligence serial number CTN 0452-9 and Master Chief Spartan 117_

_Status: Unknown_

Cortana gave a mental sigh. Somehow, she had thought that they would have been rescued by now.

This, of course, was pure speculation, and had no real basis in fact. But after she had been paired with John and had time and time again witnessed his unusual amount of luck, she had begun to expect it at almost every turn.

But after a couple years of drifting in space, she had to face it: their luck had run out. It was amazing that they were alive at all, even if that wouldn't last. While John could theoretically last forever in cryo, he would eventually be left alone. She only had two more years until her thought systems overrode her basic functions and she would unravel.

She wasn't afraid to die. She had faced the prospect too many times and come too close to be afraid.

She was afraid for John.

The thought had, at first, seemed ludicrous. She was a computer program, regardless of how intelligent, and he was a Spartan, the greatest soldier ever created. He had been the key to humanity's survival. He didn't need anyone.

But here, now, he was helpless. Asleep in cryo until someone woke him up. If- When she died, she couldn't be certain that the next being to come along wouldn't kill him while he slept.

If anyone came at all.

Her avatar flickered to life in front of the cryotube. At times, she wished she could wake him, just to be able to talk with someone. But, his last words had been clear: _Wake me when you need me_. She didn't need to talk to anyone. She would wait until-

A sudden tremor startled her. Speeding through the remains of the ship's computer systems, she accessed the exterior cameras.

Only one was functioning. But one was enough.

What looked like a hole in space had opened in front of the _Forward Unto Dawn_. And the ship was drifting toward it.

A quick diagnostic showed that there was no way to avoid it now. There was nothing she could do.

_I guess this might qualify_.

She returned to the cryobay computer and started the wake-up process.

* * *

><p><em>Date: First Age of Truth<em>

_Location: Carrier _Shadow of Intent

"So, Admiral, you still doubt the importance of this?"

Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood shook his head. "No, and I am glad the first ship available was the _Legacy_."

Thel 'Vadam let out a low chuckle. While the human ship, _Legacy of War_, was impressive for a human ship, it would still be no match for most ships under his command.

Yet, it might come in handy. Especially since no one knew what was on the other side of this… wormhole.

It had appeared in orbit over the remains of the planet Joyous Exaltation. It was almost as if someone had taken the fabric of space and torn it open. It was not at all like an entrance to the void, but clearly something different.

"So, Arbiter, what do you propose we do about it?"

'Vadam returned his gaze to the communications screen. "It is simple. We go through it."

* * *

><p><em>Date: Fortieth Age of Conflict<em>

_Location: Supercruiser_ Blade of Judgment

The Prophet of Judgment examined the anomaly before his vessels.

It was not an entrance to the void; that much was plain. If not made by mortals, it must have been a gift from the Gods. Perhaps, it was a path to undo what the treachery of the Sangheili had done.

"Shipmaster," the self-proclaimed Hierarch commanded, "take us through the portal. It is the will of the Gods."

"Yes, Hierarch." Brutarus bowed before turning to a lower pack member. "You heard the Hierarch. We're going through."

* * *

><p><em>In an alternate universe…<em>

Perry burst through the door, only to be trapped in a model skyscraper.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how astonishing. And by astonishing, I mean COMPLETELY TONISHING!"

Perry rolled his eyes as his nemesis, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, managed to make himself look like a fool. Again.

"Well, I bet you're wondering what my plan for today is, hm? Well, I was looking for a place to take a vacation last week and I decided to go to a place with a big tourist attraction. I eventually decided to visit the largest manmade building in the world!" He flung out his hands with his last sentence, attempting to appear dramatic. Then the evil scientist scowled. "Unfortunately, everything there was way outside my budget. That's when I got this idea! If I eliminate every building taller than mine, it'll become one of the biggest tourist attractions in the world!"

As Doofenshmirtz cackled madly, Perry began to chip away at his plastic prison.

His cackling faded. "Of course, there is a side-effect. The longer it fires, the more likely some sort of space-time hole will open in orbit around Earth. But I did the math, and the couple seconds it'll take to shot around the world won't open one. You know, probably. Anyway," he turned to his machine, "time to activate the Building-Annihilate-Inator!"

Perry pushed at a fracture he had made in the model, which caused it to shatter.

Doofenshmirtz pushed the fire button.

Perry leapt and kicked him in the face.

"Perry the Platypus! Had did you escape?"

Perry didn't respond, except to begin attacking Doofenshmirtz.

Behind them, the Building-Annihilate-Inator continued to fire a single beam toward an escape tower controlled by a very rude computer, which currently encompassed the entire galaxy in a dome. Which, as it had been made in the same town that Doofenshmirtz resided in, made it the largest manmade structure created.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

As Perry prepared to finish the fight, Doofenshmirtz suddenly held up his hands. "Perry the Platypus, do you hear that?"

The pair turned to see the –Inator still firing. Eyes wide, they both rushed toward it.

Doofenshmirtz reached for the cancel button when the beam finally stopped and turned toward another target. He looked at the time that beam had fired for and gasped.

Perry pushed the self-destruct button and the –Inator vanished in a flash of green light. He waited for the usual "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

It never came. Perry looked at Heinz and saw him writing a long math equation on a whiteboard. Once finished, the evil scientist gasped again.

"Perry the Platypus! That beam fired so long that there _will_ be three space-time holes! THREE!"

Perry face-palmed. Leave it to Doof to screw everything up.

* * *

><p><em>Date: November 7, 2554<em>

_Location: UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn

_Personal: UNSC Artificial intelligence serial number CTN 0452-9 and Master Chief Spartan 117_

_Status: Operational_

"Chief, can you hear me?"

John, also known as Spartan 117 and the Master Chief, opened his eyes. He immediately noticed that the cryotube was already open.

"Thank goodness. You weren't responding."

John looked at the pedestal. He nodded at Cortana and asked, "How long?"

She grinned. "Just under two years. But we do have a problem."

"Well?"

"We're about to go through some sort of wormhole. I have no idea what is going to be on the other side. Plus," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "your armor is better shielded than the remaining systems of the _Dawn_. I'm not sure that they'll survive the trip through."

John grinned. She didn't have to say she was scared for him to know that. He knew her too well.

He reached down for the chip, ejecting it after her avatar vanished. He placed it in his Neural Interface. He felt the familiar chill of her mind entering.

"It's good to be home."

John chuckled. "What, starships not good enough for you?"

"Between you and this scrapheap, I'd choose the one with locomotion, thank you very much."

Before John could reply with his own version of sarcasm, the world seemed to stretch and warp.

They had entered the wormhole.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Danville…<em>

"Well, that action figure set with real fighting action didn't work out."

Ferb nodded at his stepbrother's statement.

Phineas Flynn continued, "Really? Why would they fight themselves to pieces?" He shrugged. "Oh well. I guess we should remember that."

Ferb gave him a thumb's up.

A sudden _**BOOM**_ caused them both to look up. "What was that Ferb?"

Ferb noticed an object moving through the atmosphere. Something large, on fire, and heading for the harbor. "I'd say we should wait until it lands, then find out."

* * *

><p><em>At Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc…<em>

"Perry the Platypus, don't you get it? I have no idea where those time-space holes go to or what might come out. For all we know, there might be aliens on the other side that aren't too friendly!"

Perry resisted the urge to slap Doofenshmirtz. While his nemesis was annoying, he did have a point, albeit a very unlikely one. After all, Perry actually knew some aliens who were friends with his owners, Phineas and Ferb. The likelihood of aliens coming in to invade, after all the boys had done, was slim to none.

The evil scientist suddenly gained a thoughtful look. "Do you think I could make myself their leader?"

This time, Perry did slap him.

* * *

><p><em>Date: November 7, 2554<em>

_Location: UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn

_Personal: UNSC Artificial intelligence serial number CTN 0452-9 and Master Chief Spartan 117_

_Status: Crash-landing on unknown planet_

"Chief, are you sure you won't strap in? It would just be embarrassing to die because you wouldn't put on a seatbelt."

"We'll be fine."

Staring out at the flaming trail the remains of the ship was leaving, he suddenly tensed.

"Chief?" Cortana asked. Then her processers caught up to the event. "Oh no. You're not really going to-"

He jumped.

It wasn't at all like the last time. This time, he was aiming for a body of water and was only about a kilometer in the air.

That didn't mean it was a soft landing.

The force of hitting the water knocked him about inside his armor. He shook it off and swam to the surface, but there were a few twinges of pain.

"Tell me when you decided freefalling was an acceptable landing procedure?"

The slight quiver in her voice was a bit of a shock. John didn't think it would rattle her so much.

"Back on Earth. It was the only way off Truth's ship."

He could almost see her exasperated expression. "So it wasn't enough that the Covenant were trying to kill you, and you had to try to do it yourself?"

"Thought I'd mix things up a little."

"Sure you did."

* * *

><p><em>Danville Harbor…<em>

The boys stared at the huge chunk of metal sticking out of the harbor. The fact that anything was visible proved the monstrous size of the object, seeing as that part of the harbor was a good 500 feet deep.

"So, what do we do? Go out there and check it out? Or let someone else beat us to it?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. When Phineas attempted sarcasm or rhetorical questions, it generally wasn't that good. "We check it out, of course."

* * *

><p><em>Date: November 7, 2554<em>

_Location: UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn

_Personal: UNSC Artificial intelligence serial number CTN 0452-9 and Master Chief Spartan 117_

_Status: Crash-landed on unknown planet_

John was just climbing back into the wreck when Cortana said, "Chief, I've got some good news and some bad news."

He waited for her to continue.

"I've accessed a wireless network on this planet. The good news is that we're on Earth."

John immediately straightened slightly.

"The bad news: we're apparently over 500 years too early."

* * *

><p><em>Date: Fortieth Age of Conflict<em>

_Location: Supercruiser_ Blade of Judgment

The Prophet of Judgment looked out over this planet. It appeared to be the one called Earth, where Truth had vanished many cycles earlier. Yet, there were no defenses, no ships to combat, and no artifact revealed.

But there were plenty of humans.

Cleansing the planet would have to suffice.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, the first chapter. What do you think? Good? Bad? Just plain ugly? Stupid beyond all reason?<strong>

**I'll take anything in the reviews. Just, if you flame me, please tell me why.**

**Also, the date/location thing is first chapter only. It'll be gone next chapter.  
><strong>

**So, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Carpe What?

**Well, reception has been mixed. Half the reviews say stop, half say continue, and I have 2 story alerts. Since that means no clear majority, and I still have an idea of how this can proceed, here's chapter 2!**

**Also, there won't be too much action for a while. That comes later.**

**I don't own anything except the storyline. And, I guess, any OCs (including that Prophet...).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Carpe What?<strong>

"Ferb, don't tell me your scared. It's just a hunk of metal!"

"So is a bullet…"

"Yes, yes it is. But a bullet moves, and this isn't going anywhere."

Ferb continued to stare at the metal towering above their small boat. Although he had encouraged Phineas earlier, something was telling him to back out now. "It looks like part of a ship."

Phineas threw up his hands. "You didn't have any problem when we fixed Meap's spaceship!"

"It was a lot smaller."

Phineas grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "What is the matter with you? Where's that man of action I know?"

Ferb pushed Phineas off. But, resigning himself to their fate, he climbed into the opening before them.

Phineas grinned. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"I finished the inventory. We have only have one Pelican drop ship left in the way of vehicles. All the grenades detonated, along with every other explosive ordinance. But all rifles and small arms are still intact, along with most of their ammo."<p>

John nodded as he finished cleaning his BR55HB SR Battle Rifle. It may not need it, but the rifle did get him through a lot of tough scrapes on the Ark.

And, although he would never admit it, it was one of the only pieces of his own time he had to hold on to.

"Really, Chief. It's not like there's going to be Covenant or Flood here."

"You can never be too careful."

She was about to reply when her avatar froze. "Hold on. One of the last cameras working shows movement."

John stood up. "Where?"

"About ten meters away from the armory."

She shut down her avatar and John hid behind a weapon rack. Training his sight on the door, he was ready for anything.

Except what actually came through.

The door slid open, revealing a pair of short, abnormally shaped beings. One appeared to have a triangular head, while the other had green hair.

"Check it out Ferb! It opened by itself!"

His finger twitched, and he moved it from the trigger. These two were human, albeit abnormally shaped humans.

The boys moved into the armory. They approached one of the weapon racks.

The triangular, red-haired one took one look at the rack of MA5C Assault Rifles and his face whitened. "Are these… guns?"

The green-haired one, who John assumed to be Ferb, nodded. "We shouldn't be here, Phineas."

"What should we do, Chief?"

Cortana's voice over the com nearly made John flinch. Civilians in his own time were generally nervous when they first saw a Spartan. There'd be no telling how a couple of kids from five hundred years ago would take it.

The red-haired one, whom John figured was Phineas, shook his head. "Really Ferb? Just because some derelict ship has weapons on it, doesn't mean we should just give up! Who knows what we'll find here?"

"Chief, we can't let them do that. If they alter the past, who knows what'll happen to us!"

John sighed. "Cortana, lock the doors."

"Got it. Just don't do anything we'll regret."

* * *

><p>"Phineas, this many weapons can't be for just personal defense. Not for a wreck this size. Whoever this ship belonged to, they had an army with them." The longer they remained, the more Ferb felt like they didn't belong.<p>

"But they aren't here anymore! If they were, they would have shown up by now!"

As soon as Phineas finished that sentence, a large silhouette appeared from behind one of the weapon racks.

Ferb blanched, and growled, "You had to tempt fate, didn't you?"

Phineas, also pale-faced, said, "I didn't-"

They turned toward each other. "RUN!"

They dashed for the door, but it remained closed.

"What'll we do, Ferb?"

Ferb glanced back at the silhouette. It was steadily making its way toward them. It didn't seem in any hurry. Ferb realized that it must have remotely locked the door.

Removing his Ferb Army Knife (the Swiss model failed to include a blowtorch, or even a wrench!) he removed a panel beside the door. Working quickly, he managed to cross the wires and open the door.

The silhouette suddenly began to close much faster.

The boys zipped out the door. Ferb, however, turned around and managed to jam the door shut with the hammer on his FAK. He let out a smirk as he turned to follow Phineas. That would slow it down.

A loud BANG behind him only seemed to confirm that, until a large hand grabbed his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Phineas never looked back. Judging from the noise, Ferb was right behind him. He was glad he had memorized the route back to their boat. He leapt into and turned to watch Ferb.<p>

He wasn't there.

It was only at that moment that Phineas realized the echoes from the hallway would make it seem like more people were there.

"FERB!" he shouted, hoping for an answer.

He got it, in the form of a hand grabbing his shirt.

* * *

><p>Perry was pacing the floor in his secret lair when Major Monogram appeared on his screen. "Agent P, I have some bad news. There appears to be a large spaceship wreckage in Danville Harbor. Agent W was sent to investigate, but a pair of young boys beat him over there."<p>

Perry immediately froze, a chill running down his spine. _Please, don't let it be them…_

"Agent P, your owners are in there. One of them was seen trying to leave, but something pulled him back in."

A combination of horror and anger flooded through Perry. _They can't be hurt. If they are, whoever did it to them…_

"I know it's hard for you, but we're sending in Agent E to try to get them out."

Perry sighed with relief. Elaina the Eagle was one of the few Top Agents, and, although Perry would never admit it, she could beat him in a straight up fight. If she couldn't get the boys out…

Well, Perry didn't want to think of that.

"In the meantime, we want you to try to convince Doofenshmirtz to help us out."

_Seriously?_

"I know it may be surprising, but he does come up with some good devices once in a while. Besides, we're detecting encrypted channels that appeared about the same time as the wreck, but we don't know where they're coming from or how to crack 'em. So, see what you can do!"

Perry saluted and headed back to DEI.

* * *

><p>Phineas groaned. "I'm sorry, Ferb. I didn't think we'd end up in trouble."<p>

Ferb glared at him from across the large being that was carrying them, one under each arm, deeper into the ship.

"Really, Ferb! When has our exploring ever caused us trouble?"

Ferb thought for a moment, then shrugged, as best he could in his position.

The being walked through a doorway. Inside was a pedestal, and some sort of large tube. After a glance over, Phineas guessed it was some sort of cryochamber.

His thoughts were interrupted when the being placed them down and took a step back. That's when the pedestal flashed and an image appeared over it.

The image was of a woman. It appeared mostly normal, except the streams of symbols flowing along her body and the number of fingers she had.

"Alright," she spoke, "let's get this over with. What are you?"

Phineas blinked. "Umm, I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Really? You appear almost human, and this is Earth. But things aren't adding up."

"Oh. Well, we're both human. This is Earth. Danville, in the United States, to be exact."

The image and the armored being glanced at each other.

* * *

><p>"Chief, nothing they say contradicts the data networks. Apparently we aren't on our Earth." She used the com, in order to avoid questions from the boys.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"The only scenario I can think of that fits is that we were somehow drawn into an alternate universe."

John nodded.

"Unfortunately, that leaves us stranded here, unless we can somehow make it back to that wormhole before it closes."

* * *

><p>Ferb knew that the woman and the armored being were talking. They had been staring at each other for a couple minutes.<p>

Finally, the turned back toward the boys.

"Alright, you may not believe us, but we're from an alternate universe and we need to get home."

Phineas suddenly grinned. "Okay!"

The woman blinked in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun!"

"What does?"

"Helping you get home, of course!"

The woman shook her head. "I don't think you'll be of much help."

"On the contrary, it shouldn't be harder than what we normally do. After all, we've traveled through time, visited another star, made a building that went up to the moon-"

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

Phineas thought for a moment.

Ferb, however, had an idea. "We have an acquaintance that has recorded all our endeavors. If you would be so kind as to let us go, we can both show you those records and aid you."

Expecting an answer from the woman, both the boys were surprised to hear the armored being say, "Alright."

The woman turned to him. "You sure, Chief?"

Ferb realized two things. First, that being was most likely a man, if he could accurately judge by shape and assuming the woman was from the same place as him. Second, the woman had opted to speak out loud, already showing some trust in the boys.

The man nodded.

The woman turned back to the boys. "Alright then, you have a deal. I'm Cortana, and this is…" Cortana trailed off, almost like she didn't know what to call him.

The man said, "Just call me Chief."

* * *

><p>The two boys seemed to recover quickly. John admired such a trait in soldiers. However, these boys seemed more like the egghead type.<p>

This was confirmed in the next bit of conversation.

"So Cortana, why aren't you here?" Phineas asked.

"I am."

"But this is just a projection. You aren't physically-" He stopped and snapped his fingers. "I get it! You're an AI! You know, an artificial intelligence?"

Cortana smiled. "You know, for a couple kids 500 years behind technology-wise, you catch on pretty quick."

"Thanks! I think."

"It was a complement."

John reached over, extracted Cortana, and placed her chip in his Neural Interface.

"Wow, your suit can carry an AI?" Phineas asked.

"I can still hear you," Cortana replied.

"Cool!"

The boys moved slightly ahead. Phineas elbowed Ferb lightly and said, "Helping an AI and a being from another universe get home! This is awesome!"

Ferb chuckled and said, "Carpe Diem."

John had no idea what that meant. Cortana must have thought that, as she said, "It's Latin for 'seize the day.'"

* * *

><p>Agent E was about to swoop into the ship when the two boys exited. Followed by a huge figure.<p>

As the boys seemed both unharmed and quite excited, Agent E decided to observe for a little bit. It wouldn't do to go charging in and making a mess when there was no need.

* * *

><p>Perry knocked on Doof's door.<p>

It opened and Doof looked down. "Perry the Platypus? Haven't we already gone through today's scheme?"

Perry held up a sheet of paper. Doof took it and read the message on it.

"The Organization Without a Cool Acronym needs an evil scientist? How do I know this isn't an attempt to get me to defect to the good side?"

Perry pointed to the back. Doof sheepishly turned it over and continued reading.

"Okay, that's better. You had me worried there for a moment. Okay, let me get a pen."

He searched his lab coat for a moment and withdrew a pen.

"Let's see, reward. OH! Lifetime supply of Almond Brittle."

Perry sighed. This could take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Made sense?<strong>

**Please, please, PLEASE review if you read. Just a quick 'I like it' or 'I don't like it' is great. After all, I don't want to write a story that no one likes.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and include a little more on the overall situation.**

**Until then, WordNerb93 is out. PEACE!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Spartans for a Day

**Well, here's the next chapter. This is where you see the conflict about to begin.**

**I don't own most of these characters. However, the Prophet of Judgment and the AI, Felicia, are mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Spartans for a Day<strong>

"So," Phineas asked, still a few feet ahead of John, "what's with the armor? You a soldier or something?"

John nodded, but didn't explain anything.

"You must be some sort of special forces, to have advanced armor like yours."

"What makes you think this armor is advanced?" Cortana asked, trying not to give anything away.

"Well, given the technology we saw in your ship, a fusion reactor in a suit of armor would remain pretty high-tech. And unless you've had some genetic modification, it must amplify how fast and strong you are."

John was speechless. This kid, who lived in a world nowhere near as advanced as his, was guessing almost very aspect of his MJOLNIR Mark VI armor with glances and intuition. Not to mention the argumentation he had. It was uncanny, to say the least.

"But, to be honest, that power core is pretty inefficient."

"How would you know? You've never seen it, and, even if you had, I doubt you could do better than the top minds of the 26th century."

"Well, given the fact that Ferb and I have engineered a cold-fusion reactor in one afternoon and that we have recreated every element known to man, and then some, I know what I'm talking about. Does your fusion reactor use…"

John tuned out the kid's constant stream of words. If there was anything of interest, Cortana would fill him in.

As it was, he had no idea what the kid was talking about.

* * *

><p>"Aaaannnddd, done!"<p>

Perry jumped off the couch and walked over to Doofenshmirtz.

"Alright, so, just to make sure I have this right, I signed up to help OWCA figure out this mess, no strings attached, and I get a lifetime supply of Almond Brittle?"

Perry nodded and took the sighed contract from his nemesis.

"Well, what's first?"

Perry took out a notepad and wrote down something. He then handed the message to Doofenshmirtz.

"There are unidentified signals around the planet, and you want me to interpret them?" He looked to the platypus for confirmation. Receiving it in the form of a nod, Doof grinned. "Well, it just so happens that I have my Signal-Hack-Inator ready to go!"

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"What? It was for tomorrow's scheme!"

* * *

><p>"Helmsman, where are we?"<p>

The Minor shrugged, a very human gesture. "I apologize, Arbiter, but I do not know. We are reciveing no known signals, but we are checking the local star positions to attempt to guess our position."

Thel 'Vadam nodded. "Very good. Hold the ship here, for now."

The Minor saluted, right fist on the left side of his chest. "By your word, Arbiter."

Another Minor approached. "Arbiter, we are receiving a communication from the humans."

"Let it through," Thel 'Vadam replied.

The Minor nodded and pushed a button on nearby holo-display. An image of Lord Hood appeared.

"Admiral, is your ship intact?"

Lord Hood's mouth twitched. "We're fine. But I want to know why that wormhole dropped us back at Earth."

Thel 'Vadam's jaws parted in surprise. "We are at Earth?"

"Either that, or our navigation data got fried."

"Sir, that is entirely unlikely." An image of a predatory mammal appeared next to Lord Hood. "If that had happened, I wouldn't be intact."

"Well, Felicia, can you explain why there isn't anything in orbit?"

The Arbiter looked to his crew to confirm everything that Lord Hood had mentioned. The helmsman nodded, as did the Major at the scanners.

"First, there are some objects in orbit, but they are primitive satellites, and what appears to be a rudimentary space station or two. So, I think it would be safe to assume we aren't home."

"Well, how in-"

"Sir!" "Arbiter!"

Both Lord Hood and Thel 'Vadam looked to their bridge crews.

"We have contacts! They appear to be coming from the other side of the planet!"

His blood chilling, Thel 'Vadam asked, "Can we identify them?"

The Major glanced at his display, nodded, and tapped away.

In a moment, two large vessels of a familiar design appeared on the Arbiter's display. The names read _Blade of Judgment_ and _Fist of Destiny_.

At once, the chill in his blood vanished, replaced by the heat of rage. "Helmsman, bring us about. Prepare all weapons!"

Turning back to the communications screen, Thel 'Vadam noted Lord Hood was doing the same.

Another Prophet was about to be silenced.

* * *

><p>"Um, Perry the Platypus? We might have a problem."<p>

Perry chattered.

"Well, I managed to hack into the signals. Their some sort of communications between some ships that are in orbit."

Perry gasped.

"That's not the worse part. Their about to shoot at each other! We could be next!"

* * *

><p>The three entered a backyard.<p>

"So," Cortana asked, "where's this proof?"

Phineas sighed. "Hey Irving," he cried, "we need your scrapbook!"

Another kid popped up from behind the fence. "Really? WOOHOO!"

He jumped over the fence and ran over, placing the book on the ground in front of John.

"Where did he come from?" he asked.

Ferb looked straight at him. "Not even we know that."

John shrugged. So perhaps this kid had some strange tendencies. It wasn't John's universe, it wasn't his problem. He looked at the pictures Irving showed.

"Here's the time they fixed a time machine. Here's the giant building. Or, at least, the first hundred floors. Their rocket ship, the biosphere…"

John tuned him out. Was there something in this universe that made everyone talk nonstop?

* * *

><p>Cortana was very impressed. These kids really were smarter than most scientists back home.<p>

Not only were they right on how to improve the armor, they had done things even ONI hadn't dreamed of!

"So, you're willing to not only get us home, but improve the Chief's armor as well?"

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. But to do that, we're gonna need some blueprints. You know, specifications, power distributions, and the kind of stuff."

"Why would you need that? We can't just hand the specs away."

"Well, if we only improve the power core, it would overload some of the systems. We would have to find some way to use or reroute that extra power. And if we did that without checking the blueprints, we could damage something important!"

Cortana nodded. "Fine, but you'll have to destroy them when you're done."

Phineas looked at Ferb. "We accept your terms," the young Brit replied.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the Covenant ship is hailing us!"<p>

Lord Hood double checked his readout.

"He's right. They haven't even powered up their weapons."

Glancing at the AI, he opened a channel to the Elites.

"Arbiter, do you know what's going on?"

The alien placed a hand below his jaws. "I think I might know. We will be safe while we speak with this Prophet."

"How can you be sure?"

"This Prophet follows an older code than Truth. He will not attack, not yet."

Lord Hood nodded. "Open the channel, Felicia."

* * *

><p>Thel 'Vadam knew of the Prophets' treachery, as he had experienced it firsthand. However, he also knew this Prophet was an odd one, one who would think more like a rational being and less like a religious fanatic.<p>

If it was the right Prophet.

And, when the image of a younger Prophet in a midnight-black robe appeared, he knew it was.

"Arbiter, it is most inopportune to meet you again."

Thel 'Vadam inclined his head slightly. "Indeed it is, old friend."

"I stand by what I said upon your alliance with the humans. It is the will of the gods that you should perish, having sided with heathen."

"And yet you have not powered your weapons."

The Prophet blinked slowly. "You were always observant, old friend. We are stranded in unfamiliar territory, and I do not wish to risk the damage that could prevent us from returning to our homes. So, I will offer you a bargain."

At this point, Lord Hood spoke. "How can we trust you? Your species was the reason this war was started in the first place!"

The Prophet narrowed its eyes. "I follow the old ways, human. When the Prophet of Judgment speaks, it is the truth as he knows it. Thus, I will not break this bargain."

Turning back to Thel 'Vadam, he continued. "We will not engage you with any weapons from our spacecraft. You agree to the same. This fight will be carried out on the surface of the planet."

Thel 'Vadam shook his head. "Your troops will decimate the surface. If we must, it will be contained to a single landmass."

Judgment nodded. "Your compromise is acceptable. But that is the extent of our rules of engagement. From there, it is slay or be slain."

Thel 'Vadam considered his bargain. While he was confident of victory, he worried that the humans would not like the bargain. It would put whatever natives on the planet at risk.

So he was rather taken aback when Lord Hood nodded. "We will abide by the terms."

Not wanting to appear reluctant, Thel 'Vadam nodded as well.

"Thus our pact is made!" Judgment declared. "On the surface of this planet, the gods decide our fate!"

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz gasped. "Perry the Platypus! We're about to be invaded!"<p>

Wide-eyed, the secret agent ran over to examine the device Doof stood by.

"Those ships decided to land troops and duke it out down here! Anything that can invent ships like that would easily overpower our military! We're doomed!"

* * *

><p>John felt very exposed.<p>

Normally, he rarely took his armor off, even at the one place he had once called home.

And here he was, out of it, letting some kids mess around with it.

"You okay?" Cortana asked. The boys had somehow produced a computer system was able to hold her, so she would be fine if the suit shorted out during the upgrade.

He gave her a small grin. "Just wondering when the real problems will start."

Cortana laughed. "I know what you mean. It seems too good to be true. No Flood, no Covenant, not even Insurrectionists."

John leaned back against the tree. "I actually hope nothing like that will happen in this universe."

"Yes, it does seem pretty innocent, doesn't it? Nothing like back home. I'd actually be surprised to see anything remotely like the Flood here."

"What is the Flood?"

John looked up to see the two boys wheeling out his armor on a metal cart.

John shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Phineas shrugged. "Okay, I'll take your word for it. Anyway, we're done!"

"Already? You've only been working for an hour!"

John shared Cortana's disbelief. It took longer for UNSC techs to refit a Pelican, and they were nowhere near as advanced as his suit.

"It would have taken less time if we didn't get sidetracked."

"With what?" John asked.

"We'll show you once you're back in your armor. Now, using the upgraded power core, we've added a jet pack. It runs off the extra power, so it never runs out of fuel. It isn't perfect, so it'll only work for a minute or two before it needs to cool down, also for about a minute. And, just for efficiency's sake, we've made the armor able to be donned or removed in about a minute."

John, quite skeptical, shrugged. "Sure. Let's see if it works."

Ferb pushed the cart over to John. Sure enough, the armor rapidly attached itself on John. Once it was finished, it didn't feel any different than before.

He reached over to the computer with Cortana and she transmitted herself into the suit.

"Wow, those boys are good. You know how to use the jet pack?"

John nodded, then turned to the boys. "So, what was that distraction?"

Phineas grinned. "Well, we thought it'd be cool to have suits like yours! At least, that had the same results. So Ferb and I pieced together some suits that'll make us as strong and fast as you! They have approximately the same functions as yours, but are designed for people like us!"

Ferb ran into the garage and wheeled out another cart, this time with five sets of armor. One was a dull orange, one was a purplish-black, one was pale pink, one was dark blue, and one was jet black. They all resembled John's MJOLNIR armor, but varied slightly.

"Of course, we customized the color and some of the other functions for the people who are going to use them. Cool, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, who saw this stuff coming?<strong>

**So, to recap, the Covenant is going to land on Earth for a massive land campaign against the combined Elite and human forces. Meanwhile, the Chief had a slight upgrade, while Phineas and Ferb made their own versions of the MJOLNIR armor.**

**Any guesses on who those extras are for?**

**Plus, a little clarification for those who want to know why I mentioned the Flood: I just wanted to. There will NOT be any Flood in this story. I'm going to have enough trouble with a Covenant invasion. I don't think I could reasonably keep this T rated with the Flood.**

**So, please review!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Invasion

**Alright. Another chapter up.**

**But, before we go on, I have two things to say.**

**First, after a little internal struggle (and external advice) I have decided to _not_ add any language to my stories. I figure that, even if it will seem off, it is better to remain the kind of person I am.**

**Second, this story will be adding additional OCs later. And, if you want one, you will have a chance. For more details, read the bottom author's note.**

**But, for now, enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Invasion<strong>

Isabella crossed the street, eager to see Phineas. She had gotten a late start today, since her mom had wanted to talk to her about her 'obsession.' But she was certain that whatever Phineas and Ferb were doing would be a blast.

She opened the gate and said, "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

The boy of her dreams turned toward her. "Hey Isabella. We just made some power suits!"

She tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Power suits are suits of armor that increase speed and strength, and come with other functions, like shields," Ferb stated.

"Oh." She walked over to the one currently off the cart. "So, who are they for?"

"Well, we have one for each of us, one for you, one for Buford, and one for Baljeet."

She looked up at the green suit in front of her. "So, who gets this one?"

The suit crouched down, and Isabella could see her shocked reflection in its gold visor. "This one already has an owner," a distinctly male, adult voice said.

Isabella gave a small shriek and jumped backwards, landing in Phineas's arms.

Phineas staggered slightly, but he grinned and said, "Isabella, meet Chief and Cortana."

Shaking slightly, Isabella quietly asked, "Who?"

"The Chief is a soldier from an alternate universe and Cortana is an artificial intelligence that came with him. They're stuck her and we're gonna help them get home. We just got a little sidetracked."

Isabella nodded slowly. Then, her fright disappearing, she realized where she was. She blushed and said, "Phineas, you can put me down now."

"Okay."

He let her down. Inwardly, Isabella was slightly disappointed that he was so nonchalant about it. Outwardly, she smiled and waved at the green figure. "Hi! I'm Isabella. I live across the street."

A female voice answered her. "Hello Isabella. I'm Cortana. You've already met Chief."

The male voice, which she now knew was Chief, said, "Alright, enough with the introductions. You said your suits are similar to mine. My suit would kill you if you put it on."

Phineas waved it off. "We know that. We modified ours with an energy field that keeps us from hurting ourselves and amplifies our strength and speed, since we aren't as fast or strong as you are normally. It takes more energy, so we left our suits without jetpacks. And we can't have the same strength or speed as you, as the energy field isn't that strong."

"So, your suits aren't as good? Is that what you're saying?"

"Not exactly. Ours were modified to have stronger shields to make up for this. Now, the suits for Ferb and I are both weaker and slower than yours, but not significantly. The one for Buford, the black one, is just as strong, but significantly slower. Baljeet's is just as fast, but significantly weaker."

"What about mine, Phineas?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"Well, yours is actually weaker than Baljeet's, but even faster than his. I figured you'd like that."

Isabella grinned. "I think that will be perfect!"

* * *

><p>The first of the twenty Phantoms broke through the clouds. Brutarus stalked among his pack-mates in his Phantom. All fellow Brutes, of course. The Drones, Jackals, and Skirmishers would come after a base had been established.<p>

Standing in front of his pack-mates, he opened a channel to the rest of the Phantoms.

"My brothers! Our Hierarch has discovered a new planet, filled with vile humans! Not only that, but he has skillfully maneuvered our foes to land on the planet! AND WE SHALL KILL THEM ALL AND FEAST UPON THEM!"

The roar of twenty Phantoms worth of Brutes echoed on the channel.

* * *

><p>Phineas stepped into his orange suit. "Ready guys?"<p>

Ferb gave a nod.

"Ready spaghetti!" Isabella replied.

"Alright, let's suit up!"

They each activated their suits, which began to close around them. In moments, there appeared to be three new Spartans in front of John.

"Phineas, this is amazing!" Isabella cried as she lifted the cart the suits had been on.

John walked over to Phineas. "So, want to test your strength," he asked, holding up a hand.

Phineas nodded and grabbed John's hand. They immediately started to push each other back.

Phineas slowly began to move back.

John was impressed. They were much stronger than he had thought they would be. True, they weren't as strong as him, but that level of strength could be deadly.

* * *

><p>The Arbiter glanced around the Phantom. His warriors were ready. These warriors, as Special Operation troops, would use their camouflage generators to patrol the city near the Brutes' landing zone. They would ensure that no native casualties were inflicted. Others would set up a landing zone for other troops and the human Marines.<p>

"Brothers, here we have another chance to strike a blow to the false Covenant. Here we have a chance to end the lives of more savage Brutes. Here, we have vengeance!"

The other Sangheili roared their approval.

The Arbiter was satisfied. They were ready.

* * *

><p>"Alright men. Here's what we've got: a planet that looks like Earth and a bunch of dumb apes trying to mess it up. Are we gonna let that happen?"<p>

"SIR, NO SIR!"

Sergeant Kalvin nodded. "Dang right we're not. This time, we don't have to watch the skies to see if they'll glass us. So, what are we gonna do, Marines?"

"BEAT THEM, SIR!"

Sergeant Kalvin grinned. "That's right. Time for some payback."

* * *

><p>Perry had dragged Doof into his hovercar. Ignoring the complaints that it was too small, he flew to one of the entrances to his secret lair, one far enough away from his home to not arouse suspicion.<p>

Upon landing the vehicle, Doof whistled in admiration. "Now this is a lair! I wish mine was this cool."

Perry rolled his eyes as he approached the screen on the wall. He activated it and Major Monogram appeared.

"Agent P? What have you got?"

Perry pushed a few buttons and his recording of Doof's announcements played back.

At the end, Monogram was sweating in panic. "Agent P, this is terrible news! I'm reassigning all agents to find these beings. Meanwhile, your boys are in their backyard, but they have a guest. One that came from the shipwreck. I want you to approach this guest and ask if he will help us in this fight."

Perry frowned. Doing that while not revealing his secret to the boys would be tough.

"And, to help you out, Wanda's department is sending their top agent."

Perry turned as a chair appeared beside him. A tube lowered from the ceiling and out slide a Chihuahua in a fedora. It was Pinky, Isabella's pet and Agent P in Wanda's department.

The two nodded to each other before turning their attention back to Monogram.

"Doofenshmirtz will stay here to help us create any weapons we might need. Good luck!"

The two agents saluted and ran for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Chief?" Cortana interrupted their contest. Phineas took a step back while Isabella and Ferb drew near.<p>

"Yes?"

"I'm getting some radio chatter. You won't believe this-"

"Covenant?"

"Yes. From what I can piece together, there's a large attack force landing a few miles from this city."

"Alright," John said, turning toward the gate, "we need to get back to the _Dawn_."

"Chief?"

John turned back. The three children were standing there, arms folded in defiance.

"What's the Covenant?" Phineas asked.

"Bad news. I need to get back to my ship," was John's curt reply.

"Well, we're coming with you."

John shook his head. "Look, you may be stronger and faster than most soldiers, but you're not ready for this. War gets ugly, real fast. You're just kids."

"John," Cortana cut in privately, "you know that being kids has nothing to do with it. You were already a good soldier at their age."

"I had been training for years by then. They haven't."

Meanwhile, the three were talking amongst themselves. With a round of nods, they turned back to John.

"We still want to come," Ferb said.

John shrugged. "Fine. But you're not coming any further than the _Dawn_."

* * *

><p>"AAIIIEEE!"<p>

"Quit cryin', nerd. You've had worse!"

Baljeet writhed in pain. "Yes, but that does not mean it is any less painful!"

Buford released his hold on Baljeet's underpants. The Indian boy fell to the ground with an "umpf!"

"You know I'm gonna hafta give you one later to make up for this?" Buford said with a glare.

Baljeet nodded, not daring to speak.

"Good. So, we going to Dinner Bell's house or not?"

Again, Baljeet nodded. He stood up slowly, trying not to antagonize the bully. But all he managed was to not squeal in disgust when Buford stuck his finger in his mouth, then jammed it in Baljeet's ear.

* * *

><p>"Stacy, I just know they're up to something! Can't you feel it?"<p>

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Candace, the only reason I know they're up to something is because they do something every day. Can't you just give it a rest?"

The red-haired teen grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Stacy, I can't! They need to be busted! Their inventions are going to get themselves hurt someday. I can't accept that!"

"Candace, I've never known your brothers to ever make something that hurt anyone. What makes you think that anyone would get hurt?"

"Have you seen their inventions, Stacy?"

"Actually, ye-"

"They're all dangerous! When Mom see what they're doing today, they'll be so busted!"

"CANDACE!"

Candace flinched and shut up.

"Look, I know how much you want to bust your brothers. But it never works. Ever. Can't you just find a way to let it go?"

"No, no I can't! Now come on," she exclaimed, grabbing Stacy's hand, "we gotta find out what they're up to."

As she was dragged down the street, Stacy once again pondered the sensibility of having Candace for a best friend.

* * *

><p>John placed Cortana's chip in the pedestal.<p>

"Well, most of the communications are fried, but I should have enough to work with to figure out what's going on."

John nodded and turned to examine the racks of weapons.

If it was going to come down to a fight with the Covenant, John wanted to be as ready as possible. He grabbed a dozen mags for his battle rifle, then paused to consider his next choice of weapondry.

"Alright, you've kept enough from us. What is going on?" Phineas demanded.

John sighed, his eyes still examining the weapons. "The Covenant is an alien empire that wants to exterminate the human race. Somehow, they ended up here as well."

"Well, contact the military. They ought to be able to handle it," Ferb said.

John actually let out a laugh. One short, cruel laugh. "Kid, they can down our military pretty easily. And we've had five hundred more years to improve our weapons. They'd cut through your military like a bullet through one of your blueprints."

Isabella gasped and moved one of her hands to the place her mouth would be through her helmet. "What are we gonna do?"

Finally settling on his second weapon, John replied, "I've fought thousands of these guys, and killed just as many. Believe me when I say this won't be easy for them."

He grabbed a Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. "In fact, I plan on killing them all."

As he turned back to the three children, Cortana appeared. "Chief, you're not gonna believe this…"

* * *

><p>Felicia finished another system's diagnostic. Everything was fine. But she had a strange feeling that something was about to surprise her.<p>

Suddenly, a com channel filled with outdated military code opened.

More curious than worried, Felicia opened the channel. "This is UNSC Artificial Intelligence Felicia onboard the UNSC carrier _Legacy of War_. Identify yourself."

"Felicia? Nice to have a fellow AI around."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cortana."

It took Felicia three full seconds to process the information. "Cortana? UNSC Artificial Intelligence serial number CTN 0452-9? The AI who disappeared with the last known Spartan?"

"The one and only."

"Lord Hood will probably want to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess we aren't quite at the action-packed chapters yet. But they should start up next chapter.<strong>

**Alright, OC details. For any of you who wish to have one, all you need to do it review and take a shot at the above mentioned weapon the Chief pulled out.**

**Easy, right?**

**There is a catch. Even if you guess correctly, your character will only be mentioned in passing. Get it wrong, your OC dies.**

**If you want your OC to be a major character, I have another contest: guess which of the three pairs ends up in the two spare suits. The choices are:**

**1) Buford and Baljeet**

**2) Perry and Pinky**

**3) Candace and Stacy**

**Any who get the correct answer will have their OC become a major character! (And they will only die if you want me to kill them off...)  
><strong>

**Oh, and I ask you to limit the OCs to these categories: Danville kids, Danville teens, OWCA agents, UNSC marines, or Elites. They will have to be reasonable.**

**Oh, and a special shout-out to my contstant reviewer: Sierra-275! Thanks for sticking with this story and reviewing every chapter!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: First Contact

**Alright, I have quite a bit to say here.**

**First, the answer to our Halo-based question: the weapon the Chief grabbed was the Spartan laser. Everyone who guessed this got it right. So, congratulations to Crazyfrog41, jacruz666, Sierra-275, and Kaijudospartan for guessing. All OCs have been placed in this chapter and will pop up from now on.**

** Now, the Plot-based question: the two that enter the suits are 2) Perry and Pinky. Congratulations **Sierra-275** and **jacruz666** for guessing it! Better luck next time, **Crazyfrog41**.**

**And, yes, there will be more questions and chances for OCs. Those who already have OCs can guess again, although those OCs may not make it if I don't have room. Those who have minor OCs can attempt to 'upgrade' their OCs to major OCs. Those who just didn't guess can have another chance.**

**Next, this it the chapter that starts the fighting and the killing, although only slightly. From here on out, for those with weak stomachs, reader discretion is advised.**

**Finally, anyone who is scared of a giant, floating baby head may wish to know that there is one in here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: First Contact<strong>

"Chief, the Covenant aren't the only visitors we have."

Placing the Spartan Laser across his back, he turned to Cortana's image. "Who else?"

"An Elite carrier and a UNSC carrier, the _Legacy of War_."

John smiled in his helmet. Things were looking up for this place. "You got in contact?"

"Better yet, I'm putting the commanding officer through now."

"Chief? That you?"

An image of an bald, aging man in a white military suit appeared. John saluted. "Sir!"

Lord Hood smiled. "At ease, soldier. Good to see you again."

John lowered his hand and nodded. "Likewise sir."

"Well, no rest for the weary. The Arbiter worked out a deal with the Prophet in charge of the enemy. So, this engagement will be limited to terrestrial combat. You up for it?"

John nodded.

"Good. The Elites landed a squad of Commandos to patrol the city itself. Their camouflage generators ought to keep the locals from panicking until we can evacuate them. Unless the natives are trouble-"

"Sir, the locals are human."

"What?"

Cortana entered the conversation. "We appear to have entered a parallel universe. This is Earth, just not our Earth."

"I see. What of their military? Will they be any help?"

John shook his head. "They are five hundred years behind us. All they would do is get in the way and get themselves killed."

Lord Hood nodded slowly. "I see. Chief, I need you to hook up with the nearest marine squadron, lead by Sergeant Major Kalvin. They'll give you support while you slow the Brutes down."

"Yes sir!"

Hood acknowledged John with a nod. "Good luck, Chief."

His image vanished.

"Cortana, can you prep that Pelican?"

Cortana grinned. "Already done."

* * *

><p>Y'gar 'Vadam glanced at his fellow commandos. The Arbiter himself had given them their mission: prevent the Brutes from harming the natives. The humans would begin the evacuation while they did this.<p>

And after, they would get the honor of fighting the Brutes on the frontlines.

He looked to his commander, H'elios Revanam. While normally commanding the carrier, _Retribution of Justice_, he had come with the Arbiter to command the Special Operations division.

Y'gar shifted his Needler Rifle. While most Elites now favored the Carbine, his brother had carried this very rifle when he died. Y'gar hoped to honor his memory by carrying it.

"Brothers," H'elios began, "we most split up to patrol the city. Remember to keep your cloaking generators on at all times. We shall go in pairs."

Y'gar nodded with the rest of the squad. He wondered if the Arbiter, a fellow member of his own family, had been in this very position.

"… and Y'gar, you and Veshok shall go towards the dwellings."

Y'gar turned to his companion. With a nod between them, they headed out.

* * *

><p>John place more ammunition in the Pelican, trying to ignore the three kids behind him.<p>

It wasn't working.

"This is our home! You can't just expect us to sit here and let it get destroyed!"

"Phineas, you three are not trained to fight. I bet you couldn't hit a Scarab at fifty yards."

Ferb pulled out a pistol from the armory, grabbed a circular lid laying nearby, throw it, and fired three times.

When the lid landed, it had three neat holes, all near the center.

"Alright, you can shoot. But shooting a target and shooting a living creature are two different things. Not to mention that these creatures are shooting back at you, and they can rip you to shreds."

Phineas piped up. "At least let us come along. You know how good we are with tools. Maybe we can do repairs for you guys!"

That stopped John's argument. Phineas did have a point. Plus, they'd be just as safe in the middle of a UNSC base as anywhere else right now.

"Alright, you can come along to work as maintenance. But if I catch you even aiming a gun…"

Ferb nodded.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think you are?"<p>

Sergeant Kalvin sighed. "Look, I'll say it once more. I'm a Sergeant from the military. There are a mess of hostiles gathering to the east of the city and you need to evacuate the people."

Mayor Doofenshmirtz frowned. "I'm no fool. I know you aren't United States military. I'm going to need more than that to move my people. And you better give it before I call security."

Kalvin frowned. "Now look here, I'm through playing nice. Get your people to leave, or I'll go and tell them myself. And do you think they'll appreciate you when they find out you did nothing?"

"You are crazy! Why would they believe you? I'm their mayor, and you are a stranger with a ridiculous story."

"Mr. Mayor!" The two turned to see a woman rush in.

"What is it Melanie?"

"Turn on the news! NOW!"

Frowning, Rodger Doofenshmirtz turned on the TV. A picture from a news helicopter appeared.

"We are live at the outskirts of Danville, where reports of strange aircraft have started to flood our phone lines. We have seen many people fleeing toward the city, as you can see below."

The camera panned over a long line of cars, all moving toward Danville.

"There are some people moving about farther out, but they seem to be using this opportunity to rob empty homes."

The camera panned to a group of far-off houses, where small silhouettes could be seen entering and exiting multiple houses.

"Police have been notified and-"

"What is that?"

The camera woman turned as another voice, presumably the pilot, broke her report. She leaned out and gasped. "Ted, get the camera out here!"

"But Bridgette, what if-"

"NOW!"

The camera moved out of the helicopter and pointed ahead. Rapidly approaching the helicopter was a metallic purple vehicle, with two wings and leaving a blue trail behind it. A whining sound was slowly building.

Kalvin paled. "Oh no."

A green flash from its underside and a green blob began moving rapidly toward the helicopter. The camera suddenly fell from the hands of the cameraman. As it tumbled to earth, it revealed that the blob hit the helicopter, which disappeared in a ball of fire.

Kalvin rounded on the mayor. "Are you happy now? If you had listened, those civies would still be alive!"

Rodger was deathly white. Grabbing the phone on his desk, he pushed a red button. "Marvin, we have an emergency."

* * *

><p>Monogram turned the newscast off. "Carl, get me the agents!"<p>

* * *

><p>Agent E was flying out toward her nestlair when her communicator rang. Landing on a branch, she answered it.

"Agent E, those beings you were to be looking for have shown up. They're just outside Danville. We need you and Agent F to make sure there are no more civilian casualties."

She nodded and took off. Frehen the Wolf, a newbie in the division, ought to be a lot of help here.

* * *

><p>John glanced at the Pelican's radar. A small blip appeared. "We've got company," he stated.<p>

The three kids in the back nodded, but didn't strap down like he expected. In fact, Ferb moved toward the back of the Pelican.

Cortana looked ahead of the Pelican. "I think I see it… Is that a-"

Phineas laughed. "Oh man, I can't believe that thing is here again!"

John watched as a giant floating baby head drifted by. "Is that normal?" he asked.

Isabella shrugged. "It's been popping up ever since Phineas built a haunted house to cure my hiccups. I guess you could consider it normal."

John face-palmed. He wondered if there would ever be an end to the crazy situation here.

The blip on the radar vanished, but another, this one approaching from behind, quickly replaced it.

"Cortana, can you see what that is?"

"Not unless we open the rear hatch."

John nodded. "Be careful back there," he yelled, "I'm opening up the hatch!"

He pushed the button. The hatch slowly opened to reveal a Banshee approaching fast.

John began evasive maneuvers, but the first plasma bolts struck the Pelican right in the hold.

He felt the slight lift in the ship even as he heard Phineas shout, "FERB!"

* * *

><p>Ferb watched the doors open and was the first to see the strange aircraft behind them.<p>

In the few seconds he saw it, his mind was analyzing its engineering, noting every visible flaw and admiring the elegance of the design.

Then the shots struck the ceiling above him.

On instinct, he let go and, as the ship pitched beneath him, he slipped from the hold.

As he fell, he heard Phineas shout. He wondered if they would come back for him.

Then he struck the ground, and the world went black.

* * *

><p>Y'gar 'Vadam and Veshok Vadamai crept through the human dwellings.<p>

"Tell me, Y'gar, why do you carry such an outdated weapon? Why not use a regular rifle like everyone else?"

Y'gar clacked his jaws together. "You ask me about using an outdated weapon, while you yourself use a human weapon?"

Veshok chuckled. "The human who owned this saved my life while on Earth, wounding himself in the process. So I keep it to remind me of a human who was as honorable as a fellow Sangheili."

Y'gar nodded. "I keep mine to honor my brother, who fell with this very rifle in his hands." He placed a hand on Veshok's shoulder. "Let us bring honor to them both here."

Veshok nodded, then held up a hand as something caught his attention.

The two reactivated their cloaking generators and began to approach the sound.

* * *

><p>Perry and Pinky leapt into the backyard, only to find it empty.<p>

At least, empty of people. There were two large mechanical suits lying on the ground.

Perry looked at Pinky. "_What now?_" he chattered.

Pinky thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. "_Maybe we can use those suits to find them!_"

Perry nodded and high-fived his fellow agent. He ran over to the black suit while Pinky ran for the blue one.

Jumping inside, Perry was startled when the suit began to seal itself around him. He heard a slight yip of fear from Pinky. But the process was over in a minute.

Perry raised an arm. The suit followed him perfectly.

He jumped. And shot up about three meters.

Landing hard, he looked at Pinky.

The Chihuahua was almost a blur racing around the yard. He looked faster than Sammy the Squirrel on caffeine.

"_Come on,_" he chattered, "_we have to find them!_"

Pinky nodded and they raced off, Pinky slowing down for Perry to keep up.

* * *

><p>Y'gar watched as two young humans walked toward the area where the Brutes would be. He wondered how he was supposed to keep humans like them alive if he wasn't allowed to warn them of the danger.<p>

"Buford," the smaller, darker one asked, "do you not find it odd that we have not encountered another person for a good ten minutes?"

As the larger human began to reply, Y'gar noticed a group of enemies appear on his sensors. With a tap of the com to alert Veshok, the two Elites moved to see what they were.

Around the corner was a trio of Brutes. They were busy tearing a house apart, but the two humans would be spotted by them easily.

Even as Y'gar drew his rifle, a voice came over his com: "This is Sergeant Zerby of Fire Team Zulu to you Elites. I'm in charge of the assault team coming in. Sergent Kalvin's got the native evacuating, so the cloaking condition is now on an individual choice basis. In other words, you can scare the crap out of the natives if you need. Just much sure their crap-filled pants are running toward the evac point. Zerby out."

Y'gar turned to Veshok. The other Elite waved him back. "Make sure the humans start moving toward the evac point. I'll handle these Brutes."

Y'gar noddd and turned around as Veshok drew his Energy Sword.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. First contact between the Covenant and Danville has been made.<strong>

**Alright, the next question for minor OCs (this time a Phineas and Ferb one): Who thought the giant, floating baby head was the scariest thing in the haunted house?**

**And the Major OCs question: Ferb is going to meet someone being attacked by Brutes. Is it:**

**1) Vanessa**

**2) Gretchen**

**3) Linda**

**4) Candace**

**5) Irving**

**So, same types of OCs as last time, with one new addition. You can now add a Brute, if you wish. But, just so you know, any Brute you make will die by the end of the story.**

**So, once you answer the question, I will send you a PM telling you if your answer(s) are correct. If you leave an anonymous review, you'll just have to wait until I announce who's right and who's not. Plus, if you can, please leave OC details in your review. It does make it easier to write them!**

**So, drop a review, please!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Dread Intrusion

**Alright, next chapter! And, the true action begins! in other words, there is death in this chapter. No one major, just some Brutes, but I'd thought I'd give you guys a heads up.**

**Next, the answers to last chapter's questions.**

**First, the _Phineas and Ferb_ question: Ferb said he thought the giant floating baby head was the scariest thing, which was actually followed by Phineas wondering where it had come from. Only Sierra-275 guessed this, and he got it right.  
><strong>

**Next, the plot question. Answer: **1) Vanessa**. Given PM clarifications and general laziness of the author (me), I am crediting everyone who guessed, even if they put two choices. So, congrats to Sierra-275, jacruz666, Crazyfrog41, and The Dark Lord Duroth! Sierra-275, your Brute is now in, and Crazyfrog41, Sergent Zerby is now a major OC!**

**Looking over this chapter, it seems a little choppy. I guess I'll let you read and decide for yourselves...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dread Intrusion<strong>

Buford and Baljeet turned the corner. The very first thing they noticed where several large, hairy beings breaking down the door of the house on the corner.

Before either of the boys could so much as scream, one jerked suddenly, a pair of glowing prongs appearing from its chest. The other two beings turned as their companion gurgled in surprise and each pulled out a weapon of some kind. One of them growled something, only to fall over with the sudden sound of gunfire and spurts of blood erupting from its chest.

The third being fired its weapon, launching a barrage of spikes toward the source of the gunfire. Something sparked, and another being appeared. It was leaner and seemed more reptilian than the other beings, but it was just as alien.

As it leapt aside, the boys' view was obscured as another reptilian being suddenly appeared in front of them.

This time, the boys did scream, and ran directly away from it.

Y'gar groaned as the humans ran perpendicular to the direction he had wanted them to go. He glanced back at Veshok, who was just putting down the last Brute, and pointed to the humans.

Veshok nodded and the two ran after them, their loping strides eating up the distance between them and the young humans.

It was only a couple of seconds before he heard them scream again. He activated his camouflage generator, and Veshok followed suit.

They soon spotted the boys, in a circle of eight Brutes, with yet another four pillaging one of the dwellings beside them.

Even as a bout of cruel laughter appeared from the Brutes, Y'gar whispered his plan to Veshok.

* * *

><p>"Buford, I think these creatures are going to kill us," Baljeet whimpered.<p>

Buford was trembling beside him. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream…"

"I am sorry, old buddy, but I do not think it is."

The largest of the creatures reached down for the boys, and Baljeet scrunched his eyes shut. There was a gasp, and a thud, when the creatures roared.

Baljeet cracked one eye open, only to see the creature that had been reaching for him on the ground, a large crystalline spike protruding from the back of its head.

The rest of the creatures were looking everywhere for whatever had killed their companion. Suddenly, another one dropped, a similar needle jutting from the side of its head.

A third roared as one appeared in its arm. A second appeared and the creature next to it shouted in alarm. When the third appeared, the needles detonated, causing the two creatures to vanish in a cloud of purple fire, with only the smell of burnt hair and flesh remaining.

Another shout snapped the boys out of their incredulous staring. They scrambled to their feet and ran the way they came.

Another pair of the creatures appeared, but one was bleeding and quickly collapsed with the sound of gunfire.

More gunfire and needles flew, dropping another three creatures. The remaining two dropped their weapons and ran after the boys.

One dropped with yet more gunfire, with holes appearing in its skull.

The other seemed to be grabbed by an invisible hand.

The boys stopped and watched as the reptilian being that had appeared in front of them reappeared, holding the creature by the back of the neck. A triangular glow appeared on its wrist and the being jabbed the creature in the neck. The creature thrashed, gurgled, then hung limp from the being's grip.

The being withdrew its wrist and deactivated the glowing shape. It approached the boys, who shivered as its blood-splattered figure drew near.

It stopped in front of them, hunched down, and, in a deep, gravelly voice, asked, "Are you unharmed?"

Buford promptly fainted and Baljeet was not far behind.

* * *

><p>"We have to go back for him!" Phineas shouted.<p>

"We can't do that until we lose this Banshee," Chief muttered, side-slipping to avoid another barrage of plasma.

Phineas slumped against his seat, almost ready to cry. He couldn't stand to think that Ferb was out there, in the middle of an invasion, and he could do nothing about it.

He felt a slight weight on his shoulder. He looked up to see Isabella's hand there.

"Phineas, don't worry," she said softly. "Ferb can take care of himself. He'll be fine."

Phineas couldn't find the will to argue, so he simply hung his head and sighed.

The Pelican turned hard, throwing Phineas against Isabella.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"N-no problem," she replied.

* * *

><p>Ferb awoke, his head pounding. He went to rub it, but some sort of helmet prevented him from doing so.<p>

In a flash, he remembered what had happened. Struggling to his feet, he went through his situation.

First, he was stranded in the middle of town, with hostile aliens possibly anywhere.

Second, he had one method of defense: the pistol on his hip. He had placed it there after his demonstration to Chief earlier, and it still had five bullets left.

Third, he had no idea which direction he needed to go.

So, figuring it would be better to stay on the move and avoid detection, Ferb picked a direction and started walking.

* * *

><p>Agent F was scouting for any civilians left in Danville with Agent E. Agent E was circling high above the city, keeping a lookout for any sign of life. Meanwhile, he was sniffing out any possible civilians that might be trapped or not visible from the air. So far, there had been no one, but their orders were clear: search the entire city before requesting new orders.<p>

Frehen caught a scent. It was the scent of two young boys, one rather clean and one rather disgusting.

Elania cried out, "_I see something!_" almost at the same time.

So, the two agents took off for the location of the two boys. Frehen just hoped that the blood he smelled wasn't theirs.

* * *

><p>The Pelican shook as the Banshee hit them once more.<p>

"Any more of that, and we'll have to walk," Cortana muttered.

John simply gripped the controls harder, as if he could get them out of the situation by force of will alone.

He glanced back, and attempted to move the Pelican out of the Banshee's line of fire.

But the Banshee kept with them. The line of plasma fire crept closer and closer…

There was a huge explosion that rocked the Pelican. John expected the controls to stop responding.

But when he pulled up, the ship responded, albeit slowly.

"Hey, Chief, ya like the gift we sent ya?"

John glanced at the radio and the sensors. The sensors had two friendly signals and the Banshee's signal was gone. "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Sergent Zerby. We're doin' a little cleaning up and saw this large stain on your tail. Just thought a Hornet fire would take care of it."

John grinned. "Thanks for the assist."

Cortana cut in. "Sergent, we had a passenger go MIA while the Banshee was tailing us. Think you can take a look for him? We have more passengers to deliver."

"Sure thing. We'll contact you if we have any sign of him. Can you give us a description?"

"You'll know him when you see him."

* * *

><p>Ferb glanced around another corner.<p>

Nothing.

He cautiously slid around it, sticking near the houses on the side.

The only thing out of place right now was the huge fire on the other side of the line of houses. But Ferb knew that something could be wrong nearby, and he might not see it until it was too late.

Then, he heard a scream.

He had never heard her scream before, but he knew her voice.

He ran across the street, and leapt over the fences to the other side.

There, being dragged toward the inferno, in the hands of two large aliens, was Vanessa.

* * *

><p>H'elios Revanam looked up with the explosion. The conflagration had been visible from the other side of the city, and he knew that there were surely Brutes there. Especially since it appeared that they were using Plasma Grenades to increase its size.<p>

"Commander, this is Y'gar."

H'elios activated his com. "Go ahead."

"Veshok and I have a pair of young, unconscious humans with us. What should we do with them?"

"Take them to the evac point, of course. We do not want innocent beings being slain here."

"Yes Commander!"

As the other Sangheili turned his com off, H'elios heard another explosion.

He was getting close.

* * *

><p>John landed the Pelican in the midst of a makeshift UNSC base. He could see numerous marines prepping vehicles, cleaning weapons, and various other activities.<p>

He also noticed several Elites, a few Grunts, and even a pair of Hunters.

In fact, once he opened the Pelican, it was an Elite that greeted them. He realized he had forgotten to mention that their were aliens on their side as well when Isabella shrieked.

Phineas pushed Isabella behind him, but John simply took a step towards the Elite and nodded.

The Elite, who was staring incredulously at the kids in their power suits, nodded back. "Demon, your Shipmaster has requested you to report to Sergent Zerby."

John nodded again, and the Elite left.

"What was that? What did it want?" Phineas asked.

John wondered what he meant. The Elite had made itself perfectly clear.

"Chief, not all Elites speak English, remember? That one didn't." Cortana chimed in.

John nodded. He had forgotten that all UNSC coms came with a translation program. Apparently, the boys hadn't thought they needed that when they made their suits. "Cortana, can you give the translation software to them?"

"Yes, but I'll either need to transfer to their suits, or take an entire com channel for about twenty minutes."

"We made the suits able to hold an AI, like yours," Phineas informed them. "Please don't waste time. Ferb is still out there!"

John nodded and gripped his wrist. He felt Cortana's presence vanish.

* * *

><p>Cortana had trouble integrating with Phineas. There wasn't much room left for her to squeeze into.<p>

"You know, Chief, I think I enjoy your suit more. There's a lot more room."

John chuckled as he walked out of the Pelican.

"So, will this take long?" Phineas asked.

Cortana smirked, as much as she could while unable to talk a physical image. "I'm already done."

"Wow! That was fast!"

"Of course, I think and act at a level you can't keep up with. Transfer me to Isabella, will you?"

Phineas took Isabella's hand and Cortana sent herself into Isabella's suit.

The first thing she noticed was that, while there was a lot more room than she had had with Phineas, there wasn't as much room as she had thought there would be.

The second was Isabella's raised heart-rate and high blood-level in her cheeks.

Even as Cortana transferred the program, she asked Isabella, privately through her suit com, "You like Phineas?"

Isabella hesitated, then said, "How'd you know?"

Cortana laughed. "Your body gave you away. Don't worry, I won't tell."

* * *

><p>Kurus laughed at the pitiful human female. It's struggles were so pathetic. A blasted human couldn't match the strength of one Jiralhanae, let alone two.<p>

Still, it was entertainment enough.

But, even though he was a War Chieftain, he still answered to Brutarus and the Prophet of Judgement. His orders were clear enough.

"Enough fun, brothers. Throw her in."

His pack members howled their disappointment, but complied.

The human's struggling increased as they neared the flames.

Kurus laughed again. It truly was pathetic.

* * *

><p>Vanessa yanked back and forth, but the creatures wouldn't let go. They just continued to take her closer to the fire.<p>

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>And, fin. For now. Don't worry, next chapter is already in progress!<strong>

**So, first, the next pair of questions:**

**This is for you Halo-fans and people who actually look stuff up when you don't know it: Where did the UNSC first encounter the Covenant?**

**Even if no one answers these questions, I'm going to keep posting them until I think that I've hit the point where I can't add any OCs. So, next question.**

**Vanessa is being dragged toward a giant fire. How will this play out?**

**1) Just what looks like will happen: she gets thrown in, much to Ferb's horror.**

**2) Agent Frehen and Agent Elania will end up distracting the Brutes long enough for Ferb to sneak Vanessa away.**

**3) H'elios Revanam will come in and kill all the Brutes (or all but Kurus), saving Vanessa.**

**4) Ferb uses his amazingly accurate shooting to kill as many Brutes as he can and, once he runs out of bullets, H'elios or Frehen and Elania drives the rest off.**

**Interesting question, no?**

**By the way, if any of you want to advertise my story to any readers or friends or whatnot that you have, go ahead. I want a lot of people to read this, even if I don't get reviews from most of them.**

**Speaking of which, please review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Out of Shadow

**Well, waited long enough? Good, because here's the next chapter!**

**But before we go on, we have some questions to answer. And the reason I didn't PM anyone on whether they got it right or wrong was because no one was requesting an OC at the time.**

**The first question, the first contact in Halo: The first contact was between a Kig Yar (Jackal) ship and a human cargo ship that was undergoing repairs in deep space. However, the first 'official' contact was at the planet Harvest. Congrats to jacruz666, Kaijudospartan, and Sierra-275 for answering correctly.**

**The second question, the plot-based one: 4) Ferb is going to shoot the Brutes. It is that way for a reason, and I think I'll be giving an appropriate response from Ferb on his violent actions. Congratulations to Sierra-275 for guessing correctly.**

**Now, the story awaits:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Out of Shadow<strong>

"Really, though," Cortana inquired, "aren't you a little young to have crush on someone?"

Isabella giggled. "No. No I'm not."

"Well, it is _your_ universe. I guess I don't really have the right to tell you whether or not you're too young," Cortana stated. "Anyway," she broadcasted out of Isabella's suit's speakers, "the program has been transferred. So, now we can go find the Chief."

Phineas nodded, and the two ten year olds walked out of the Pelican.

And Phineas bumped into a Hunter.

The behemoth stopped, glanced at Phineas and Isabella, then walked on.

Isabella watched it go. "Okay, I'll be glad when these guys leave. The friendly ones are just creepy. I don't want to think about what the bad ones look like."

* * *

><p>Frehen turned around a corner and stopped. There was an alien, holding two young boys. Frehen growled, tensing for a fight.<p>

The alien stopped and muttered something in what must have been its own language. It pulled out a gun and pointed it at Frehen.

Suddenly, a brown blur crashed into the alien, knocking both the gun and the boys from its grasp. Elainia shrieked as she scratched at the creature. However, some sort of energy field prevented her from harming it.

_We've got to get these boys out of here!_ Frehen growled.

_Grab them! I'll keep this thing distracted._ Elainia cried.

Frehen leapt over to the boys and tossed them on his back. He then turned and ran.

As he did, he heard Elainia squawk. He glanced back to see the alien start running after him. Frehen felt a sliver of fear when he noticed the alien wasn't falling behind, even though he was running as fast as he could.

_I've just got to get these boys to safety_, he muttered as he ran.

* * *

><p>Ferb looked on in horror as Vanessa neared the fire. He looked around, but there was no one in sight. The only thing he could see were the aliens dragging Vanessa to her doom.<p>

And, with no other option, Ferb panicked.

* * *

><p>Kurus laughed as his pack prepared to burn the pathetic human.<p>

Of course, that was the moment they fell under fire.

The Minor holding the human's left arm suddenly stumbled forward with a crack of a gunshot. He began to turn, only to collapse when the second bullet entered his skull by way of his ear canal.

The other Minor dropped the human and turned, grabbing his Spiker. He then pitched backwards as blood spurted from his eye.

Kurus and the remaining Brutes turned. They howled when they saw what had killed their pack mates.

It was a purplish-black Demon.

Kurus drew his Gravity Hammer while the other Brutes charged the Demon.

Two more shots came from its weapon. One more Brute fell.

When the Demon dropped its weapon, Kurus grinned. This kill would be simple.

* * *

><p>Ferb began to back away after he dropped the smoking pistol.<p>

He was going to die, and then they would kill Vanessa anyways. All he had managed was to break his promise.

He turned his head, waiting for their weapons to shoot.

He jerked as large spikes ricocheted off his shields. The bar on his HUD began to drop rapidly. Ferb knew it was all over.

Then, another weapon fired. But the rate of spikes lessened.

Ferb looked as the aliens turned their fire away from him. A rapid, steady stream of blue orbs flew from a gun in the hands of yet another alien.

The aliens that had been shooting at Ferb dropped rapidly. Eventually, only one remained.

But this one was the largest and most heavily armored of the aliens. It lifted what seemed to be a large hammer and charged the alien that had shot its comrades.

* * *

><p>H'elios continued to fire his Plasma Repeater at the oncoming Brute. But the weapon overheated, forcing him to leap to the side.<p>

When the Brute slammed his Gravity Hammer on the ground, H'elios felt the shockwave wash over him.

Growling, H'elios shouldered his Plasma Repeater and drew his Energy Sword. He rushed for the Brute, slashing his blade as he did.

The Brute twisted his hammer so the Energy Sword caught the blade on his Gravity Hammer.

"Foolish Elite. You are no match for a War Chieftain!" he growled.

H'elios laughed in his face. "No, I am a match for an entire pack of you Brutes!"

The Brute snarled and shoved H'elios backwards.

H'elios immediately charged forward again, scoring a gash across the Brute's right eye. The Brute howled, but slammed his Gravity Hammer downward, knocking H'elios into a ruined building and depleting his shields.

The Brute switched from his hammer to a Fuel Rod Gun and aimed for H'elios. But before he could fire, and explosion knocked him backwards.

H'elios looked up to see a pair of human Hornets closing in. He returned his attention to the Brute as it came to his feet.

"You won't be so lucky next time, Elite. Next time, you die." With that, the Brute pulled out a small device and activated it, vanishing from sight.

* * *

><p>Ferb huddled behind a slab of cement, wondering which alien had won. He slowly looked from behind the barrier-<p>

Only to find himself face to face with the alien that had, accidentally or not, saved his life.

"Are you alright?" it asked in a somewhat throaty tone.

Ferb nodded. The reason this had happened come to him and he lurched from his hiding place, shouting, "Vanessa!"

He found her quickly, curled up behind the two aliens that had held her. Ferb kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and screamed.

Ferb remembered he had a helmet on, so he reached up and pulled it off. "It's alright. You're safe," he whispered.

The fear in her eyes faded. "F-Ferb?" she asked, trembling.

He nodded and she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you. I thought I was going to die."

Ferb held her for a moment. Then the realization of what he had done came to him. As Vanessa released him, he looked at the aliens he had shot. The beings he had killed.

"I'm a killer," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella noted that the base was sectioned. They figured it out after they lost sight of any of the aliens and started seeing people from around Danville streaming through the base.<p>

"I wonder where our parents are," Phineas speculated. "They weren't home, so they should have come through already."

Isabella was about to say something when the sight of orange caught her eye. Specifically, it was the orange of a Fireside Girl uniform.

"That's right, through here, people. Make sure you register your name so we know who's come through and who hasn't."

Isabella grabbed Phineas. "That was Gretchen. Come on!"

"Who's Gretchen?" Cortana asked.

"She's one of the Fireside Girls in Troop 46231, of which I am the Troop leader. I forgot that we were supposed to help the evacuation of the city if it ever were to happen. We'd even get a special patch for it!"

"Okay…" Cortana said slowly.

The two managed to cut through the crowd with ease, as all the citizens of Danville tried to stay out of their way. They soon came across Gretchen, who was directing people towards a series of checkpoints.

"Alright, move this… way…" She trailed off as Phineas and Isabella drew near. "Woah…" she muttered.

Isabella waved and said, "Hi, Gretchen!"

Gretchen did a double take. "Chief?"

Cortana laughed. "Chief?"

Isabella nodded. "That's what the troop calls me." She removed her helmet, and Phineas did as well.

"Where have you guys been? The whole city is evacuating!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"We were with the Master Chief. He's going to help take care of the bad guys!" Phineas explained.

"But, where's Ferb?" she asked.

Phineas immediately lost his smile. "He… fell. We don't know."

Isabella put a hand on his shoulder. "I told you. He'll be fine."

"Hold on," Cortana interrupted, broadcasting through the external speakers, "We've got a call."

"Who's-" Gretchen began.

"Shh!" Isabella hissed.

"Phineas? You there?"

Phineas put his helmet back on. "Right here, Chief. What's up?"

"We got a call from an Elite out in the field. He found Ferb."

Isabella gasped and replaced her helmet. "Let's go, Phineas!"

The two rushed off.

"Be careful, guys," Gretchen muttered.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again how we went from busting your brothers to this evacuation place?" Stacy asked.<p>

Candace growled. "Well, the boys may do a lot of dangerous things, but they aren't idiots. If the military is here, then they would know to get to safety. Look!" she exclaimed, pointing out a small girl with glasses in a Fireside uniform, "There's one of their friends now!" Candace then dragged Stacy with her over to the young girl.

"Hey, Gretchen," Stacy said.

Gretchen turned. "Hey Stacy, hey Candace. What a coincidence. Phineas and Isabella were just here."

"I told you Stacy! I told you!" Candace exclaimed, jumping up and down. She stopped suddenly and turned on Gretchen. "Where'd they go?"

Gretchen pointed. "That way. But-"

"Let's go, Stacy!"

As Candace dragged Stacy away, Stacy waved goodbye.

"-you can't go that way," Gretchen finished.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella burst into the room. John watched as Sergeant Zerby did a double take at the kids in their suits.<p>

"Where's Ferb?" Phineas shouted. "You said you found him!"

John nodded. "We've got the Elite on the com."

Phineas rushed over, closely followed by Isabella. "Hello?"

"Greetings, human. The Demon said you wished to speak to the green-haired one?" came the reply.

"Yeah! Let me talk to him!"

"Very well."

There was a slight click, like a piece of equipment being removed from a socket, and the sound of whimpering came over the com.

"Ferb? Is that you?" Phineas asked.

The whimpering stopped. "Ph-Phineas?" asked the tentative sound of Ferb's voice.

"Ferb! Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you? Come on, speak to me!"

"I- I- I killed them." It was almost too quiet to hear.

"What? Ferb, what's wrong?"

"I killed them Phineas. I killed them!"

Ferb's voice suddenly faded and the earlier voice returned: "That is all that I've been able to get out of him as well. He appears to be having trouble with the fact that he killed a few Brutes."

John raised an eyebrow, although no one could see. He had assumed Ferb to be the one that was most reliable, the one that would most likely keep the promise the kids had made. "Why did he?" he asked.

"There is a human female here. Apparently, she was about to be killed by the Brutes until this one attacked them. From what I heard before I joined the battle, he only had five shots, but killed three Brutes."

"Impressive. But do we need to send a Pelican to get him?" Sergeant Zerby asked.

"I need to see him!" Phineas shouted. "He's never broken down like this!"

John looked at him. Even with his suit on, Phineas looked anxious, constantly twitching. With a sigh, he said, "Fine, we'll head out now. Are there any Pelicans available?"

Zerby shook his head. "One is inbound and should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"NO! We could be with Ferb by then!" Phineas yelled. He then shot out of the room.

Isabella looked at the door and back to John, clearly imploring him to help.

"Chief," Cortana broadcasted from Isabella's suit, "Phineas is actually right. You're only about twenty minutes away on foot. Plus, if you wait, who's to say that more Brutes won't get them?"

John nodded. "Right. I guess we're leaving then. Anything else you want me to do while I'm out, Sergeant?"

Zerby shook his head. "Other than kill any Brutes you find, I don't have anything. Good hunting, Chief."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, I can't come this way? I know my brother is in here!" Candace shouted.<p>

"Look, missy, I don't know what you're talking about," the marine replied.

An orange suited being suddenly darted by. This wouldn't have meant anything, if that being wasn't shouting, "I'm coming, Ferb!"

"Phineas?" Candace wondered. "Phineas! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Two more beings ran by, and the one in pink said, "We'll explain later, Candace. We've got to get Ferb!"

Candace stood there, stunned.

Stacy sighed. "I wish she had frozen up earlier…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>

**I actually had Ferb's situation planned for a while now. I mean, he may be an awesome shooter (how else would he managed to down three Brutes in five shots?) but he's just a kid. And no kid would take killing someone easily.**

**Okay, next few questions.**

**Small one: What was Isabella's first Fireside Girls patch? This is a fairly recent fact, but you can look it up somewhere if necessary.**

**Plot-based one: Who gets Ferb to snap out of this funk?**

**1) Phineas**

**2) Vanessa**

**3) Isabella**

**4) Master Chief**

**5) H'elios Revanam**

**So, until next time, review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Legend

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I'm in the final semester of this school year, and my teachers aren't letting us go without a bunch of work! So, updates will probably be slow for a couple more weeks (semester ends June 7th), after which they should pick up.**

**Alright, let's get the answers up!  
><strong>

**First, Isabella's first patch was the Medieval Siege Engine Patch. Congrats to Sierra-275 and DEI Caboose for the correct answer!  
><strong>

**Second, Vanessa is the one who snaps Ferb out of that funk. Congrats to **DEI Caboose,** lemanruss96 and Sierra-275 for the correct answer. Oh, and Sierra, could you try to give a more concrete answer? I love hearing all your guessing, but I kinda need a more definite answer.  
><strong>

**Alright, this chapter is mostly a Chief kicking the Covenant's butt chapter. In other words, this is mostly violence. There is some plot, so it isn't a junk chapter. But I felt it was high time for the Chief to show everyone why he is The Spartan.  
><strong>

**Read on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Legend<strong>

John was glad for the limitations of the suits the kids had made. He was gradually gaining on Phineas.

He noticed Isabella passing him, catching up to Phineas faster than he could run.

When she finally got close enough to grad him, she slowed down to match his pace.

As he drew nearer, John heard her broadcast on the com channel, "Phineas, I know we need to get to Ferb. But we won't be able to do that if we get in trouble. We need to stick together."

Phineas didn't respond verbally, but he immediately slowed down enough for John to catch up to them.

John nearly started to scold the boy for running into a potentially dangerous situation like that, but a thought hit him. Phineas was trying to help his brother. John had had a strong bond with the other Spartans he had grown with, and he had even considered them his family. If Phineas felt as strongly about Ferb that he had felt about the rest of his family, he was surprised that Phineas was actually willing to slow down at all.

"Phineas, I know how badly you want to reach Ferb," John consoled him, "But if you rush off like this, you might never reach him and where would that leave him?"

Phineas nodded slowly.

Isabella put her hand on his shoulder, then jerked it off as a line of green shot right over that shoulder.

John turned to see a group of Brutes emerging from a wrecked house. "You two, get to cover. I've got this."

John noted the two of them running behind the walls of another house as he drew his Battle Rifle. He snapped off a pair of three-shot bursts as he dove to the side.

He watched as one of the Brutes dropped and a second staggered, but he was quickly distracted as one of the Brutes pulled out a Brute Shot and began launching grenades at him. He dove behind an overturned bus to gain the time he needed to switch weapons. He shook his head at the Brutes stupidity as he began charging the Spartan Laser.

He leapt out a moment before his weapon would discharge, and used it to center his sights on the Brute with the Brute Shot. He braced for the recoil and smiled with grim satisfaction as the laser not only vaporized the top of the Brute, but ignited a Plasma Grenade as well, taking another Brute with it.

His grin vanished as something slammed into him from behind. John turned his forward fall into a roll that left him facing what had hit him. One of the Brutes had abandoned its weapon and was charging the Spartan again.

John stood and ran at the Brute. Just before they collided, John leapt over its head in a roll similar to the one he had just been forced into. Using his momentum and strength, he grabbed the Brute's head as he passed over it, flipping it over and snapping its neck. John grabbed his Battle Rifle and looked around.

The remaining Brutes had, uncharacteristically, fled as he had dealt with the crazed one.

"Okay you two, you're fine now. They're dead or gone. For now."

Phineas and Isabella slowly revealed themselves.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Phineas groaned, noticing the Brute with its head at an unnatural angle.

John scavenged a few grenades from the dead Brutes. "If you have to, be sick on the move. We still have to get to Ferb, right?"

Phineas nodded and immediately took off in the direction they had been heading in earlier.

* * *

><p>Ferb was holding his knees and rocking back and forth, all the while sobbing slightly.<p>

Vanessa, who was still rather shaken at her near death experience, was being examined by H'elios, as he had introduced himself, for wounds the Brutes may have given her when they had captured her.

"It's my fault," she muttered.

H'elios looked at her, and she felt like the alien would have raised an eyebrow if it had them. "What is?"

"He killed them because I was in trouble. If I hadn't been there, he'd be fine."

The alien scoffed at her. "Human, I don't know what led you to that conclusion, but you are wrong. You would not have been captured if you could have helped it, so you are not at fault there. You did not do anything to make the Brutes want to kill you, other than existing, so you aren't at fault for that either. It was entirely the fault of the Brutes for those events. Do not blame yourself for what you could not change."

Vanessa nodded slowly. "But Ferb is just… broken. This boy actually saved my life from a lawnmower incident. He didn't even flinch when those blades got right up in his face. Now he's not listening to anyone around him! He's too young to kill anyone! Even if they are as bad as those… Brutes are."

H'elios looked at Ferb, then back down to her. "You know, he seemed very protective of you, even more so than most human are for each other, at least those that I have seen. Perhaps he will listen to you."

Vanessa felt herself blush slightly. "Wha- what makes you say that?"

The alien let out a throaty chuckle. "The first thing he did when the battle ended was go to you, ignoring anything else. He didn't see if I would hurt him or not, even. He rushed to your side."

Vanessa looked at the green-haired boy. "Maybe you're right. I'll try."

H'elios nodded as Vanessa stood up and walked over to Ferb.

"Ferb?" she asked quietly.

Ferb stopped rocking at her voice.

"Ferb, it isn't your fault," she reassured.

"But I killed them," he sobbed.

"Yes, you did. But did you think what would have happened if you hadn't?"

"You would have died," he muttered.

"Right. I didn't do anything to those creatures to deserve to die. On the other hand, they were trying to kill me, and would have killed other people, too." She noticed Ferb releasing his knees and pressed on. "If you hadn't killed them, they would have gone on killing people. There are times when killing is necessary. It is never right, but it was necessary now. So, please, stop beating yourself up for stopping them."

Ferb nodded slowly. "I just- I don't think I'll ever forget this."

"If you did, you wouldn't be the amazing boy I'm proud to know."

He smiled slightly. Vanessa put her arm around his shoulders. Or, she attempted to. The suit he was wearing was too large for her to reach all the way around. But she knew that he knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>John was keeping pace with Phineas when Isabella said, "I see him!"<p>

Sure enough, as Isabella bolted ahead, there was the young boy, with a teenager beside him. John also saw an Elite, most likely the one that had called in. As Phineas and Isabella moved to comfort Ferb, although it appeared to John that Ferb had calmed down a lot, he walked over to the Elite. "Thanks for watching him."

The Elite clicked his jaws together. "Demon. Since we are allies, I could not let those Brutes kill one like you. Even if he is far younger."

John chuckled, but abruptly stopped as the Elite raised his head. "What is it?"

"Brutes. At least ten. The scent of the Kig-Yar is with them, too, although I cannot tell how many."

John cursed under his breath. He glanced at the Elite's Energy Sword and a plan popped into his head. "Mind if we switch for a bit?" he asked, pulling out the Spartan Laser.

The Elite looked taken back, but nodded as he added, "Be sure to return it. It means more to me than to you."

John nodded and rushed over to the Danville kids. "You guys might want to get to a safe place. There are a lot of enemy troops moving in."

Ferb's eyes went wide and his face went white. He lifted Vanessa, who didn't object, and ran behind a pile of rubble. Phineas and Isabella were close behind.

John turned as the first Brute rounded the street corner. He pulled out his Battle Rifle and brought it down as he rushed forward. Another Brute rounded the corner, only to meet with the same fate. The third Brute, however, rushed around the corner, already abandoning its weapon. It snarled as the two of them closed.

John smiled a cold, hard smile as he switched the rifle and the sword. The Brute actually looked afraid for a moment. Then it was headless.

Eight more Brutes, as well as seven Jackals, came around the corner and began to fire. Plasma fire and spikes flew towards John, only to be stopped by the fleshy shield of the dead Brute. John grabbed it and rushed forward, protected for a few more moments.

As the body finally began to disintegrate under the barrage, John leapt out from behind it, a Frag Grenade ready. He threw it and it landed in the midst of the Jackals. When it detonated, only two were left.

Two of the Brutes dropped their weapons and ran for John. He primed a Plasma Grenade and threw it at one of the Brutes while running toward them.

It landed on the head of the Brute, who yowled as he attempted to remove it. John took advantage of its distracted state to leap over it. When the grenade detonated, taking out those two Brutes, John was thrown forward. His shields were depleted, but he was driven straight into another Brute, sword point first. His momentum was so great that the blade went all the way through that Brute and into the one behind it.

Unfortunately, the sword was ripped from John's grasp. Having lost his close combat weapon and his shields, John dove toward the bodies of the dead Jackals. He grabbed one of their shield devices and turned it on. It worked, luckily, but even as John swung it around to cover him, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He risked a glance and saw two spikes protruding from his armor, having gone deep enough to enter his arm.

John gave a low growl as he grabbed his Battle Rifle. He snapped off a pair of three-shot bursts, dropping another Brute. The others started moving up while firing, forcing John to take cover behind the Jackal shield. John started to retreat, and the Brutes sped up their forward movement. John dropped a Frag Grenade and ran. One Brute took the bait, moving in a full on sprint until it was right over the grenade, which detonated right on time.

John heard his shield monitor charging, meaning his shields were back up. He threw the Jackal shield like a Frisbee, knocking the Brutes off balance. He then dove behind a large pile of concrete for cover-

And ran head first into the remaining two Jackals. On instinct, he snapped his rifle up, knocking the shield of the first aside. He then grabbed it by the head and snapped its neck. He threw it at the second one, and fired his rifle into its chest as it was knocked down by its dead companion.

John slid the clip out of his rifle and loaded a fresh one in. He glanced around the pile and quickly ducked back as a barrage of spikes went flying past.

John braced himself and rolled out of cover, firing as soon as he was facing the Brutes.

Or Brute, as he found himself with only one where he had assumed there would be two. That Brute quickly fell beneath a barrage of bullets. He checked his motion sensors, and turned to find the last Brute reaching for his neck. John slammed his head forward into the Brute's chest, winding it. John then holstered his gun and swung a fist at the Brute's head.

The Brute caught his fist. John threw another punch, which was also caught. The Brute gave a feral grin.

John merely chuckled, which made the Brute frown. It then doubled over in pain as John's knee caught it in a very sensitive area, leaving its head at the perfect height for John to grasp and twist.

As the dead Brute crumpled, John found his Spartan Laser being handed to him. The Elite grinned, also holding its Energy Sword.

"You truly are a Demon," he said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did Vanessa's little speech seem right?<strong>

**And were the scenes with the Chief good? I wanted them to show how good he was, but show that he isn't invincible.  
><strong>

**Alright, now on to the questions.  
><strong>

**Minor one is easy: Do you guys care if I keep asking questions? If not, this will be the last chapter that I'll ask questions (unless people start asking for them again later...).  
><strong>

**Major one: Perry and Pinky are going to run into Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Chief. How will the meeting go?  
><strong>

**1) They'll pretend to be Buford and Baljeet with broken coms, which everyone will buy.  
><strong>

**2) They'll meet, and end up running off, leaving the others confused on who are in those suits.  
><strong>

**3) They'll be found out because Agent F and Agent E will show up and need their help.  
><strong>

**Hopefully I'll update soon. Until next time!  
><strong>


End file.
